Lore
Clergy Bible Since the Clergy are the religions power in the galaxy their interpretation and explanation of who things are and came to be was recorded in a series if books all called the "CLERGY BIBLE". It reads as so: "Beginning of time. Two ‘beings’ exist: First, the FIRST MEN, colossal mindless beings that wander the galaxies eating planets and creating more First Men in their bellies, which hold a primitive matter-conversion technology. The other is a hyperdense mass of psychic energy. The first age begins when this fully forms and bursts, which creates the Psionic Field. This is a layer that exists above the physical. It contains all the psychic energy. Pre-death of Andromeda: 1.5 bya - 65 mya The Space Gods are the first PSOULS to form. They are extremely powerful beings akin to Gods. Three space gods form an alliance, peeving off the Andromeda Space God. Xey believe in anarchy without any form of authority among the space gods. So the trio killed xer. Andromeda’s Lover was really peeved about this. Ending the age is the death of the First Men. It is unknown just what happened to the first men but some say that on quiet october nights, you can hear their call: “OoOoooH aaaAAaaaH”. Many first men were infected by mysterious virus-like organisms that rerouted the purpose of the bellies, forcing them to produce more viruses. Preparation phase: 65 mya - 5000 ya Throughout this age, the various races and empires of the universe grow and alliances between the non-human races form. Humanity develops parallel to them, forming their own international alliance, SOL, and developing space technology, all the while ignorant of the vast civilization beyond their solar system. The age ends when the humans finally discover that civilization, leading to a great war. War filled age: 5000 ya - 3000 ya Humans, upon discovering the rest of the galaxy, are highly aggressive for some reason. The first Great War is started until the trio of Gods finally arrive in our galaxy from the Andromeda, prepared to do battle with the milky way galaxy. The races of the milky way unite against the gods, starting the second Great War. This age ends with the final battle between Mios and Psios. New Order: 1000 ya - Present In the final battle of the second war mios kills psios and takes the energy from his corpse to reshape the galaxy in his own image. In this new galaxy There are 9 races: the Aptorans, Bufanurans, Dwellers, Gnimen, Ichyans, Mercadians, Nites, Graniots, Humans?, the Nurg, and Spawn. These races in a Medieval type government system where there a combination of old and new technology coexist. In this galaxy there are 9 factions: Solus, order of the deep, the red, the clergy, the truthseekers, the pack, the eastern front, Station independants, and the Northern Mercadien core. The Solus are a former international alliance that died out after the war, the few remaining followers are still trying to secretly rebuild their lost organization. The Order of the Deep is an organization that are high class assassins that are hired by the clergy and other wealthy clients to take out high class targets. The Red is a general name given to groups of barbarians that have formed a mutual alliance over time. The clergy is a group of individuals that worship the inner gods. They have control over most of the governments of the galaxy. The truthseekers are directly opposed to the clergy to discover the truth of what happened before the new order. The pack is a group of roaming hunters that scour the galaxy in search of their next hunt. On the other hand, the station independants are a group of rebels from the southern part of the galaxy that operate from a space station. They believe that non sentient beings should not be harmed by sentient ones. The eastern front is a name for a group of vigilantes that formed because of the lawlessness of their home world. Finally, the Mercadian core are the organization responsible for intergalactic trade and commerce throughout the galaxy.